A Jhoto Journey
by Silver Princess
Summary: New Characters...not pokemon...um, i guess an after thought of Misty and Ash...thier daughter although not specified in the story.


A/N: New story peeps…please help me and tell me about any mistakes…I know of a few that I just am too tired to fix…sorry about that.  
  
  
  
Angel's Pokemon Journeys  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl named Angel. She had one more day until she could get her very first pokemon. She was hoping for a female Bulbasaur or Totodile. But she was having a hard time deciding which one she wanted. A grass or water type? She was going to ask Prof. Oak (not the one you think, Gary) to hide them behind his back and then she would choose one of his hands.  
  
The next day came and she hurried toward Prof. Oak's. When she got there she told Prof. Oak how she was going to choose...She was lucky because no one had chose Bulbasaur or Totodile.  
  
"That is how a lot of trainers picked their first pokemon..." Prof. Oak said. "But they didn't just have two pokemon in mind, instead, they did it the long was, they chose two pokemon, then they picked one, chose another one to choose from and so on and so forth.  
  
"It is?" Angel asked. "Wow! Which pokemon did he get?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, a Pikachu, yes that's what he got."  
  
"That is really cool...but will I get stronger than my dad or weaker...? Well here we go"  
  
So she did what she said and she yelled "I CHOOSE YOU!!!" and out came Bulbasaur!  
  
"Wow...is this a female or male Prof.?" she asked.  
  
"Your lucky, it's a female. Only two other people got the same gender as themselves."  
  
"Oh yea? Who?"she asked and he responded "Toby and your father...what pokemon does your mother have?"  
  
"She has all water pokemon, I was practicing with her a couple of weeks earlier. It was hard, because they didn't listen to me, until of course mom told them to."  
  
"Oh, here comes my grandson."  
  
"Hello Toby." Angel said happily. "Oh this is my Bulbasaur. Say hello Bulbasaur."  
  
"Bulba!" she said.  
  
"Which Pokemon did you get Toby?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why don't you two battle to find out...I'll be referee." Prof Oak suggested.  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Toby said "how about it Angel?"  
  
"It's fine with me?" she said, "feel like a first battle Bulbasaur?"  
  
"Bulba, Bulba!"  
  
"He he he...I guess that's a yes"  
  
So they went outside and picked a good place to battle. They had decided to battle on the grass. "This should be easy." Angel whispered to Bulbasaur. But they were shocked when Toby sent out his pokemon. "Go! Chikorita!"  
  
"Chika!" he said when he came out.  
  
"Ok, lets go Angel!"  
  
"I'm ready!" she yelled back. 'I just hope Bulbasaur is' she thought .  
  
"Ok Bulbasaur. Let's try your tackle attack."  
  
"Bulba!" at the same time Toby yelled: "Let's go tackle against tackle Chikorita!"  
  
Both tackles did their own damage. 'I have to act quick' she thought. "Bulbasaur! Vine Whip." so Bulbasaur did a vine whip, but Chikorita was quick, when Toby told Chikorita to copy whatever Bulbasaur he did. 'He just copies everything I do' she pondered, but then it came to her, she did research before she got her Bulbasaur and looked at Chikorita and compared the attacks...Chikorita doesn't learn Leech Seed. 'Alright!'  
  
"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed, quick!" she told Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulba-saur!" so she did her leech seed...perfect hit! The Leech Seed drained Chikorita's HP.  
  
"Chika..." he said... "Chikorita! No...congratulations Angel you sure know your pokemon."  
  
"Thanks Toby. You weren't bad yourself." she said to Toby, then turned to Bulbasaur, "Great job Bulbasaur! You stay out a while go play with Chikorita."  
  
"Bulba..." and she went off to play with Chikorita.  
  
"You'll get better...to tell you the truth, I just remembered that Chikorita doesn't learn leech seed. Hopefully I'll get better too and catch the other starter Pokemon." Angel was telling Toby and Prof Oak. "Well I told mom I'd go back home and show her which pokemon I finally chose...thanks for the battle Toby, hope we can battle again sometime."  
  
"Let's make a promise, to battle every time we meet, unless of course we are doing something better or we're in a hurry." Toby said.  
  
"It's a promise." Angel responded, "Come on Bulbasaur, we have to go."  
  
"Bulba!" she said.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita said back.  
  
Well, they headed back to Angel's house to visit her mom then she would be off the next day. Angel let Bulbasaur stay out of it's Pokeball for the night. Then she told Bulbasaur to return. She did.  
  
"You're going to have a great pokemon" Her mother said before she left. " I might start my own training here at home. I think pigeon is ready to do some battling with other pokemon. It won't be for a couple months though. I might even see if Prof Oak will give me a Pokedex."  
  
"Well, good luck mom, I'll call you as soon as I get to the next town." After saying that, she gave her mom a hug and kiss, said good-bye to pigeon and started on her way.  
  
She walked quite a bit until she came to some grass. That's where she found her first pokemon...a Pidgey. 'Great, the perfect opportunity for Bulbasaur and me' "Bulbasaur go!"  
  
"Bulba!" she said when she came out.  
  
"Ok Bulbasaur, lets do tackle." She did the tackle, it hit! "Alright, now leech seed." Bulbasaur did the leech seed, it missed!  
  
"Prrrriiiidddgey" Pidgey did a gust attack. And it hit. "Oh no, Bulbasaur try another leech seed" She did, and this time it hit. "Alright, Pokeball go!" and she threw the Pokeball. She had a determined look on her face while waiting to see if she caught Pidgey or not. 'Oh please.' She thought. Then she heard a little ding type sound. She caught Pidgey.  
  
"YES!!!!" she yelled, "we caught Pidgey!"  
  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said in excitement.  
  
"How about walking out of your Pokeball for a while Bulbasaur, and Pidgey can to."  
  
"Come out Pidgey!" and she threw the Pokeball for Pidgey to come out.  
  
"Prrrriiiidddgey!" he said when he came out.  
  
"You can fly for a bit while we head on. Come on, lets go." and they both followed her willingly as they walked on (flew in Pidgey's case). They went for about an hour, then came to a Caterpie. "Alright, we'll let Pidgey have this one Ok Bulbasaur?"  
  
"Saur..." she said happily.  
  
"Ok, lets go Pidgey! Gust attack!" Angel said.  
  
"Prriidgey." and Pidgey did his Gust. Perfect hit, but Caterpie was quick, and got a string shot in. Pidgey wasn't down though. "Pidgey, tackle!" The Tackle hit, "Ok, Pokeball, go!" It hit the Pokemon. 'Come on.' She thought in determination. But her determination didn't last much longer. The Pokemon was caught. "YES!!!" she yelled. "We caught a Caterpie."  
  
Both pokemon said their approval. "Ok. Time for you two to return," she told them and they did. "And time for Caterpie to come out." As she said this she threw the Pokeball and out came Caterpie. But Caterpie don't make much sound so he didn't make any sound.  
  
"Come on Caterpie" she said holding out her arm for Caterpie to climb up. And he did. "You want to try the next battle?" she asked and Caterpie nodded his head "Ok, let's go find some more pokemon!"  
  
So they headed out, but it was longer than she hoped til they came across a wild Mankey. "Ok Caterpie, let's show this Mankey what we're made of." And Caterpie jumped off her shoulder to start the battle.  
  
"Mankey!" the Mankey said and it held out it's arm getting ready to do a Karate Chop.  
  
"Oh now, Caterpie try to avoid it by jumping over it and doing a string shot, that should slow it down."  
  
That is exactly what Caterpie did. And she was right it did slow down mankey. "Ok. Tackle Caterpie!" she told him. So that is exactly what Caterpie did. It hit, but it wasn't enough to throw a Pokeball at it yet. So she told Caterpie to do another hit, but it missed and Mankey got it's karate chop on him...that was enough to faint Caterpie. "Oh no...Caterpie return." he went in his pokeball. "Great battle Caterpie." and she put him back in her pouch. "Ok, let's go Bulbasaur!" and she threw the pokeball. Out came Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulba!" she said. "Ok Bulbasaur, time to whip it."  
  
So Bulbasaur did that. She used her vine whip, it was just enough to put mankey out...with her level, and Caterpie's tackle Angel threw a Pokeball at it. Within seconds it was caught. She yelled what she usually did when she caught a pokemon and let mankey out to walk with her. She kept Bulbasaur out too. It was about another couple hours before they ran into a Ledyba. Angel got all excited and got mankey to do this battle.  
  
"Ok Mankey, Chop it down a size!" Angel said. "Let's show her who the better female is."  
  
"Maaankey." Mankey said in agreement. So Mankey did her Karate Chop. It hit. But this Ledyba was fast. She hit her tackle not too long after mankey's karate chop. Angel told Mankey to focus her energy. While she was doing that, Ledyba did a string shot. Mankey was suggested to do a leer to lower her defense. She did and soon after she did one last Karate Chop and Angel threw a pokeball at her. She caught Ledyba. "Alright." Bulbasaur and Mankey said their excitement. Then Angel returned Mankey and Bulbasaur, but didn't let Ledyba out. She made a promise to let her out when she gathered her energy and rested a bit.  
  
Angel was hoping not to run into a lot more pokemon because she was running out of Pokeballs. She ran into another Caterpie, but her Caterpie was stronger. Then soon after that they ran into a Pidgeotto, unfortunately Pidgey wasn't strong enough to beat the Pidgeotto, so Angel sent out Mankey. Then Mankey beat it with one simple karate chop.  
  
Living up to her promise, she let Ledyba out, but also let Pidgey out after that tough battle with Pidgeotto. Pidgey spent most of her time on Angels shoulder because she was too tired to fly. Angel kept reassuring Pidgey it wasn't too far to the Pokemon Center. ' I just hope I'm right.' She thought her self, 'Pidgey isn't looking too good.'  
  
"Pidgey." Pidgey said gloomily.  
  
"Oh no! Ledyba, can you fly up ands see if you can see any town close by where we can go?" Angel asked Ledyba, "Pidgey needs some medicine quick."  
  
"Baaaa." she said and flew up and out of sight.  
  
"I just hope she comes back." Angel said. "Ok, time to come out guys!" Angel threw the pokeball's and out came the pokemon. "I need your help. Bulbasaur, can you go get some water for Pidgey, and try to get enough for all of you, Mankey, can you go get something that Pidgey would eat, as well as the rest of you. Ok, Caterpie, you climb up and keep a look out for Ledyba. Ok? Go guys."  
  
They all left to do what they were told while Angel stayed and comforted Pidgey. "You'll be alright Pidgey, you have some great friends." Just after she said this Bulbasaur and Mankey came back with the water and food. Angel split the food and water up into five proportions. One each for Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Caterpie, Mankey and Ledyba. About a half-hour later Caterpie came down announcing that Ledyba was on her way back.  
  
"Good. We'll eat then be on our way, ok? You'll be better soon Pidgey." Angel said. Not five minutes later Ledyba arrived. She explained to the other pokemon where it was and Angel asked Mankey to lead because she was the fastest. They ate and had something to drink, and started towards the place where Ledyba said. She thanked them and asked them to return to their Pokeballs except for Mankey and Pidgey. Angel carried Pidgey the whole way while mankey went ahead about five feet. She ran after Mankey and about thirty minutes later they arrived at a pokemon center.  
  
"Ok, Mankey, thank you. Return please." Mankey returned and Angel ran to Nurse Hope. "Nurse Hope! My Pidgey seems in real bad shape, I don't know what's wrong with it." Angel explained to the nurse.  
  
"Calm down. It's ok, I'll look at your Pidgey. Would you like me to look at your other pokemon too?" She asked.  
  
"Yes please," and Angel gave her pokemon to Nurse Hope. "Um...could you tell me if anything is terribly wrong with her? She looked pretty bad, and she didn't eat a lot either."  
  
"I will tell, you can have something to eat and there is a phone over there if you want to phone someone."  
  
"Ok, thank you." Angel went over to the phone and dialed her phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Her mother answered. "Oh. Hi Angel how are you and Bulbasaur doing?"  
  
"We're fine, but my Pidgey looked pretty bad." Angel explained.  
  
"Your Pidgey?" she said confused. "What other pokemon have you got then?"  
  
"Well, there is Bulbasaur of course, then there is Mankey, Caterpie, Ledyba and also Pidgey. Nurse Hope is looking at them right now. I just hope there isn't anything terribly wrong with Pidgey."  
  
"I'm sure the nurse will fix them up." her mother reassured her. "Oh, sorry honey, I have to go, Pigeon is up to something. Bye and good luck."  
  
She said good-bye and then hung up the phone. She went over to get something to eat afterwards. 'I hope she is alright.' Angel said in her head.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour later, Nurse Hope came out and Angel was right up on her feet to hear the news.  
  
"Is she alright? What about the rest?" she blurted out.  
  
"Clam down Angel." Nurse Hope said. "They are all fine, Pidgey was just a bit sick. When that battle was done she grew at least 3 levels, even though Mankey finished it off. I'm sure she just needed to adjust. She also learned quick attack in the process, so you can imagine. Do you want to see her? You can. And here are the rest of your pokemon. Try not to work them too hard ok?"  
  
"Thank you." Angel replied, "I won't." She went in to see her Pidgey. Pidgey was awake on the stretcher.  
  
"Are you ok Pidgey?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I guess im not a very good trainer. You got hurt real bad and I got over excited. You should back off if you think I'm pushing you too hard ok? Then I will get the idea."  
  
"Prriidgey." she stood up and gave Angel an affectionate nip on the hand. Cooing softly, Pidgey jumped on Angels shoulder and they left the room.  
  
She asked Nurse Hope for directions to Elf Village. She gave them to Angel, and then Angel thanked Nurse Hope for everything that she has done for her and her pokemon. After she did that, they went on their way.  
  
*****  
  
While they were walking, Angel had let all five of her pokemon walk with her. Caterpie just stayed on her shoulder, Mankey swung through the trees, Ledyba and Pidgey flew, and Bulbasaur walked beside her. They were walking for only a half-hour, then they were by a lake. She then asked Bulbasaur to put her Vines in the water to see what she could find, catch it and bring it up. Bulbasaur did that and five minutes later she brought up a Magikarp.  
  
"Alright, Ledyba, Magikarp evolve into Gyarados, so. Let's go!"  
  
"Baaaa!" she said... "Supersonic Ledyba,"  
  
"Baaaa." she said as she did her supersonic attack...  
  
"Ok, tackle it Ledyba, while it's still confused."  
  
"Ba" and she hit her tackle, but Magikarp did a splash. "It's ok, you're just a little wet, one more tackle, then I'll catch it."  
  
Ledyba did as she was told and Angel threw a Pokeball at it. It was caught. "Alright, great job Ledyba."  
  
"Baaaa." she said in a thanking voice.  
  
After the battle she let Magikarp out into the water to rest a bit before they moved on. The land pokemon fell asleep. She let them sleep for about an hour then told them to return. She would get there faster, besides, she wanted to avoid other pokemon, because she ran out of Pokeballs. Prof oak had only given here five to start with, so she wanted to get to Elf Village as soon as possible so she could buy more pokemon. She walked along the river. After a couple hours, she saw someone.  
  
"Hello," she said. "My name is Angel, what's yours?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Coal." he said, "Do you have any pokemon?"  
  
"You bet I do, would you like to battle?"  
  
"Yea, how about 3 on 3? I'm going to let all three of my pokemon out, you can to if you want."  
  
"Sure, my pokemon would like that." Angel said "ok, i choose, Magikarp, Bulbasaur and Caterpie."  
  
"Ok, I also choose, Magikarp, Oddish, and Weedle. That way we can battle bug on bug, our Magikarp and grass on grass."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come on out you guys."  
  
They all came out, then Coal sent out his three pokemon. "We'll do Magikarp first, because they only have 2 attacks anyway."  
  
"Sure, you ready Magikarp?" She asked.  
  
"Karp...Magikarp." he said.  
  
"Ok, lets start, you can go first."  
  
"Ok, tackle Magikarp."  
  
"You tackle too Magic."  
  
Both Tackles hit and did their separate damage.  
  
"Wow, your Magikarp is tough Angel."  
  
"I know, not bad for newly caught." she responded. "Yours isn't bad its self."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tackle." Magikarp did the tackle, but Magic's splash was big, so it protected it from the tackle. "Woe...go under it and tackle it from underneath Magic." Angel heard Coal tell it.  
  
'Lets see how can I protect Magikarp? Huh, I know'  
  
"Magikarp, swim around in big circles to avoid the attack."  
  
"Karp." Magikarp did just that. Magic got caught up in a whirlpool. "Now, tackle it Magikarp."  
  
"Magikarp." It hit...They beat her.  
  
"Alright, great job Magikarp! Take rest you deserve it." She congratulated him, then turned to Coal, "ok, time to get Buggy."  
  
"Go Weedy." Coal sent out Weedle.  
  
"Go Caterpie." she said, then quickly called him back for a minute. "Wait for her to make her first move ok, when she does you use those feet of yours to go around it then, use string shot ok? Go! You make the first move this time."  
  
Caterpie went out ready for battle. Weedle, did her first move, it was a tackle, Caterpie did what Angel told him to do, dodged the attack, turned around then did a quick and did his String Shot, it hit and wrapped up Weedle, as well as slowed her down. "Ok, nice Caterpie, now tackle her." The tackle hit. And also fainted her. "Great job Caterpie, you can go take a rest now. Your turn Bulbasaur."  
  
"Bulba!" she was ready for her battle.  
  
"Ok," Coal said, "how about we just give up."  
  
"What!? My Bulbasaur is ready for battle, she'll be really disappointed, please, just a fun battle?"  
  
"What about it Sunny? I have a feeling you're at a much higher level Bulbasaur."  
  
"Oddish."  
  
"Ok Angel. You got your battle."  
  
"Great, lets get going, I have to get to Violet City."  
  
"Really? So do I! I was letting my pokemon have a rest and I just returned them when you came."  
  
"Cool, we can go together." Angel replied, "Now, do you want to go first, or should I?"  
  
"Let's go at the same time..."  
  
"Ok, Bulbasaur" ... "Sunny" they said at the same time... "Vine Whip" ... "Sweet Scent"  
  
Bulbasaur hit first, but the Sweet Scent also hit..."Ok, Sunny, Sleep Powder."  
  
"BULBASAUR! Quick, snap out of it, and quickly, Stun Spore!!"  
  
"Bulba??" she said dazedly... "BULBA!!"  
  
She snapped out of it...then she did a stun spore, but when she got the stun spore out the sleep powder got on her...but the stun spore also hit Oddish.  
  
"Well, Oddish is paralyzed and Bulbasaur is asleep, so I guess it's a tie...?" Angel observed.  
  
"I guess your right, but you still won, because both Caterpie and Magikarp beat my pokemon, so here is something for winning." Coal gave her some type of stone...she had a confused look on her face... "It's a sun stone, they can evolve Sunkern or Gloom."  
  
"Thank you, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have two, so you can have that one."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
After that Coal gave Bulbasaur a mint berry to wake her up and Oddish a paralysis berry to cure her paralysis. Then they returned their pokemon and headed toward the Violet City.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: need reviews people! Ok, its my first story, so please send me reviews on how I did…another chapter coming soon (if you want) 


End file.
